slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15444109-20130827133433
Byłam w kropce. Tak ostro się na mnie patrzył… Chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę. W moich oczach zebrały się łzy. Usta zaczęły mi dygotać. -Przecież żartuję… Odetchnęłam z ulgą. -Ale chyba wiesz, że nie jestem dla Ciebie – miałam wrażenie, że bawił się mną, jak chciał, jakbym nie miała do wyboru żadnej innej decyzji – Zresztą Ty sama nie wiesz, czego chcesz… -Wiem, że chcę, abyś nie czytał mojej własności bez mojej zgody – odpowiedziałam mu bez wahania, naburmuszona. -May… nie wiem, co o Tobie myśleć. Po co pisałaś to wszystko w jakimś zeszycie, który w dodatku zostawiłaś w moim mieszkaniu? -To był przypadek! -Przez przypadek się we mnie zakochałaś? Nie tak miało wyjść… Zupełnie nie tak. Bo wyszła jakaś tragedia. Najwyraźniej nie rozumiał tego, co do niego czuję. -Jesteś kolejną, która się we mnie zakochuje. W dodatku bez namysłu. Na następny dzień znów będziesz myśleć o Kentinie, zapewne po jakimś czasie mu wybaczysz. Po prostu jesteś jak KAŻDA, jak każda KOLEJNA. Rozpłakałam się. Zamknęłam mu drzwi przed nosem, płakałam jak dziecko siedząc na schodach. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak myślał, i czemu tak powiedział. Zawsze był skryty i niewrażliwy. Odjechał swoim motorem. Świat znów się dla mnie zawalił. / W szkole jak zwykle rutyna. To była chyba przerwa obiadowa. Wyciągałam kanapnik z szafki. Podszedł do mnie Kentin. -May… -Hm? – zapytałam, jakby to, co ostatnio mi powiedział mnie nie ruszyło. Choć bardzo bolało. -Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że… Amber postanowiła usunąć ciążę… Ja i ona to już przeszłość. -I? -Chciałbym spróbować… no wiesz. Od początku… Jak dawniej. -Co?! – kolejny, który mieszka mi w głowie sięga szczytu bezczelności (po raz drugi…) – Chyba znów muszę Cię wyśmiać! Bo ja i Ty to też już przeszłość. Nie dość, że mówisz mi, że chce usunąć dziecko, które jest największym darem, nie ukrywając, że to Ty ją pewnie namawiałeś, to w dodatku udajesz, że nic się nie stało i chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?! Tu się jebnij… -Mała… May, zaczekaj… -W życiu! Nawet w najdzikszych snach… - i odeszłam, trochę jakby dumna, że olałam tego frajera. Jednak emocje wzięły górę. Musiałam ochłonąć, zbyt dużo tego, zbyt dużo emocji. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, a w tej klasie chciałam skupić się na nauce. To przedostatni rok, a wszystko zdążyło się rozkręcić, zawalić, naprawić… i znów zepsuć. Miałam nadzieję, że chociaż odzyskam Kastiela… Usiadłam sobie przy szafkach, przy klatce schodowej, bo w toalecie prędzej, czy później i tak ktoś by mnie usłyszał. I jakby dejavu. Znów moją płaczącą osobę zasłonił jakiś chłopak. -Czemu znów płaczesz? Kastiel. Miałam wrażenie, że jednocześnie mam go dość, a tak bardzo go kocham, że pragnęłam go zobaczyć. Dosiadł się do mnie. -Czemu płaczesz? – ocierał mi łzy – Przecież wiesz, że Cię kocham… -Jakoś nie za bardzo to okazujesz… -Bo nie potrafię… Myślałem, że jesteś kolejną, która chce mnie wykorzystać… Wiesz ile razy ja zostałem zraniony? -Teraz ja tu jestem zraniona… - i nagle jakby zapalił się we mnie mały, czuły punkt – Jak to Ty zostałeś zraniony? …Przez kogo? -Nie chcę o tym mówić… -Rozumiem – i teraz już wszystko powinno być jak dawniej. Nadzieja powróciła. Kastiel delikatnie mnie pocałował, chyba nigdy nie był wobec mnie tak romantyczny. Znów mogliśmy być razem. //No i jak Wam się podoba? Dziś jadąc autobusem (tak wiem xD) wpadłam na genialny pomysł na dalszą część, którą mam nadzieję dodam jeszcze dziś, bo prawdopodobnie później wyjeżdżam. :c A teraz chciałabym usłyszeć jak wyobrażacie sobie naszą May? Ja zawsze myślałam, że powinna mieć czarne włosy, ale jakoś nigdy nie polemizowałam o jej wyglądzie. Komentujcie! :D ~Dranna